I Did It to Hurt You
by youkai chick supreme
Summary: Plain and simple kitten, I did it to hurt you. Give me the chance and I'll do it again. Onesided Ri-So, Ri-Kai. Eh, did I really do that, Ri-Kai? Wow, I did. Rated for language.


Disclaimer: Why would I bother with fanfics if I freaking owned it? Come on people…

A/n: Because Riku can be a bastard too. Sora doesn't own exclusive rights to that.

Sorry I've been a no-show recently. Several personal problems all at once plus school plus a job equals no new fanfics. Hopefully this will somewhat make up for my absence. (But I doubt it.)

* * *

I did it to hurt you. That shouldn't surprise anyone who knows even the littlest bit about me. Hell, we know I'm no angel, don't we? You know that better than anyone else, dear, don't you?

It was so easy. It was so fucking easy to seduce her. Your girlfriend moaned like a slut as I fucked her, and guess whose name she called, whined, as she came. Give you a clue, it wasn't yours.

And I must be a horrible person, besides being the worst friend in existence, because I did not feel a thing. No shame or guilt; hell, no pride, no self-satisfaction, no sense of accomplishment.

I think she felt guilty afterwards. I don't know, I can't read her emotions, I don't even try to, I don't want to know. She begged me not to tell you though, begged (like a whore, like she begged for me to make her come).

Apparently I'm not the type of person to leave your lover for. I'm just the kind you cheat on them with. A good lay, but that's about it. No surprise there, I knew that already.

I lay there as she collected her panties, skirt, and shoes, not really caring to look at her naked lower half. I fucked her, didn't mean I liked it. Plus if you take a girl from the back you can almost pretend she's a boy. A beautiful brunet boy…

She took too damn long to re-dress, longer than anyone would really need. I think she was drawing it out, dearest, trying to make me want her, rubbing it in that she belonged to you. But it didn't work. I'm too stuck on you to give a shit about her.

Finally, she seemed to be all put back together, she had to be all pretty-pretty for her high school sweetheart. I wanted to rip the buttons from her shirt, wrinkle the fabric of her skirt beyond salvageable. I wanted it to be as blatant as possible to anyone with eyes that she just fucked someone.

Did I mention it was easy? Didn't have to convince her much. She practically invented the idea up on her own. Maybe I'm not the only one she's cheated with, hmm, Sora? Ever think about that one? If your loving girlfriend was devoted to you and only you? Ever question her when she didn't come home some nights? Ever wonder?

Damn you, really damn you. Why her of all people? With that face and that body, perfect smile, perfect attitude, you could have any and every body you wanted. Why Kairi? Easily swayed, easily manipulated Kairi; why did you choose her? Couldn't you have loved me, even just a little?

Doesn't matter now. Because once you figure it out, you won't be angry with her, no. You'll come at me with fists swinging. You'll call me a bastard and try to imbed your fist into my cheek. You'll hate me, won't you?

And I'll let you, because it's what I deserve and it's what you want. And I want for you to have what you want. What I really want is you, but you don't want me, never will, and I know it (just can't accept it, never will). So I have to settle for just letting you have what you want.

I stare at my window as your girlfriend lets herself out of my house. The blinds are opened, anyone could have watched what a whore your girlfriend just was, but I doubt anyone cares. Besides you and me. Did I mention how I love to say that? You and me. Sounds lovely, doesn't it? Hmm, no, I suppose to you it doesn't.

Oh well. Oh well, Sora. Kairi cheated and with me and I'm not sorry one bit and I love you and you don't care and so I punished you and nothing will ever be okay again and you will hate me and I will die inside and you won't care and you'll still love her and date her and marry her and have kids with unworthy her and she'll still cheat on you and I won't be around to comfort you because I made you hate me and oh well! Oh well!

Oh well, Sora, oh well.

* * *

End note: Omg, I love run on sentences! So much fun.

This came out weirdly… But I kinda like it. And this time Riku was a bastard, not Sora!

Comments anyone?


End file.
